Spam Snapien
by ptite-ane
Summary: "Cher Monsieur Labinocle, Que dire sur Severus Rogue ?" Stop stop stop ! J'ai reçu énormément de lettres, et je vous en remercie. Dans la pile se trouvaient hélas des blagues écrites par, je l'imagine, des petits malins, ou alors des lettres trop courtes pour être analysées. Puisque chez Messe Basse, on dit toujours la vérité, voilà un petit florilège du pire.


**Note d'auteur : **

_Voici donc un petit hors concours écrit en collaboration avec Lalaulau38 pour son concours sur HPF où les intervenants devaient choisir un personnage et écrire une lettre donnant leur opinion de Severus. (concours auquel j'ai participé avec mes fics « Marionnettiste », « De Roonil Wazlib sur Servilo » et « Sarcasmes sans spéculations ou sentiments »)_

_Et on a voulu s'amuser à écrire des idioties, des lettres absurdes et très courtes._

_Donc ne vous étonnez pas si je publie ici et elle sur hpf : c'est normal, c'est de la coécriture, pas du plagiat de l'une ou l'autre._

_Bonne lecture ! (je ne suis pas peu fière du dernier « témoignage » ^^)_

* * *

**Spam Snapien**

"Cher Monsieur Labinocle,

Que dire sur Severus Rogue ?"

Stop stop stop ! J'ai reçu énormément de lettres, et je vous en remercie. Dans la pile se trouvaient hélas des blagues écrites par, je l'imagine, des petits malins, ou alors des lettres trop courtes pour être analysées.  
Puisque chez Messe Basse, on dit toujours la vérité, voilà un petit florilège du pire.

* * *

**Le baron sanglant : **

« … »

* * *

**Nagini :**

« Il était bon. Il faut dire que l'humain à la vapeur de potions, c'est un met délicat chez les serpents. »

* * *

**Tobias Rogue : **

« Severus qui ? Connaît pas. N'envoyez plus de hiboux ! »

* * *

**Phineas Nigellus Black :**

« Enfin un directeur qui n'était pas trop mou avec ces garnements. »

* * *

**Saule Cogneur :**

« Un grand homme ! Le seul être vivant à avoir jamais pris ma défense face à ces chenapans fou du volant. »

* * *

**Pétunia Dursley : **

« C'était un garçon très bizarre. Pas commode et plutôt violent. Mais si vous envoyez encore un de ses sale piaf dans ma maison, j'envoie la police ! »

* * *

**Chèvre d'Alberforth : **

« Il a décimé toute ma famille ! Puis il leur a ouvert l'estomac sous mes yeux ! Je hurlais pour qu'il ait pitié mais il avait ce regard dément et ce sourire ravi en leur arrachant les bézoards. J'en fais encore des cauchemars la nuit C'est un criminel ! »

* * *

**Sibylle Trelawney :**

« Dès le départ, j'avais vu ce qui l'attendait... Mais là est notre tragédie, nous les voyants : on ne peut changer le destin. Surtout lorsque le condamné nous espionne et subtilise nos bouteille de Xérès pour ses potions. »

* * *

**Sablier des Gryffondors :**

« Il m'a soulagé d'un poids tant de fois. Quel sorcier serviable. »

* * *

**Quirinus Quirrel : **

« Un terrible professeur, un piètre espion mais un remarquable poète ! »

* * *

**Xenophilius Lovegood : **

« Je lui avais bien dit de porter du jaune pour le bonheur... Mais il ne m'a pas écouté. »

* * *

**La Grosse Dame : **

« Le jour de la nomination du professeur Rogue, le professeur McGonagall est venue me voir tard dans la nuit pour me faire promettre de ne jamais lui ouvrir le passage, même s'il avait le mot de passe. JAMAIS. Et quand je vois ce que dissimulaient les Weasley, je comprends pourquoi. »

* * *

**Argus Rusard :**

« Il savait reconnaître mon talent à sa juste mesure : il n'hésitait jamais à m'envoyer des élèves pour les punir. Bref, un professeur fort sympathique. »

* * *

**Alastor Maugrey :**

« Quel dommage que Dumbledore ait tenu à l'aider : je lui avais réservé une cellule toute particulière à Azkaban. »

* * *

**Wizard'hair Shampoo :  
« **J'aurais dû me rendre à l'évidence que notre relation était vouée à l'échec. Je ne saurais probablement jamais ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il m'ignore à ce point. »

* * *

**Voldemort :  
« **En vrai, je savais bien qu'il n'était pas le maître de la baguette de Sureau, mais il était là, devant moi... Et puis Nagini avait faim alors... »

* * *

**Celestina Moldubec : **

« Pour tout vous dire je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Pourtant mon agent assure que c'est de sa faute si mon tube « Un Chaudron Plein de Passion » a chuté dans les classements. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi...»

* * *

**Poppy Pomfresh :**

« Quoique disent les autres, Dumbledore ne lui imposait pas assez de responsabilités : si c'était son boulot de guérir les brûlures, pustules et autres altérations dues à un mauvais usage de potion ou des chaudron fondu, c'est certain qu'il serait un peu plus prévenant envers ses élèves. »

* * *

**Cornelius Fudge : **

« Que pouvait bien lui trouver Lucius et Albus ? A mes yeux c'était un lunatique, instable et qui inondait le Ministère avec ses demandes de renvois d'élèves. »

* * *

**George Weasley : **

« Il ne viendra plus me rebattre les oreilles lorsque je fais la sourde oreille face à ses monologues qui rentrent par une oreille et en ressortent par l'... Ah ben non, je n'en ai plus. »

* * *

**Choixpeau :**

« Pauvre enfant. Normalement dès que l'on me pose sur la tête d'un nouveau, sa future maison me vient immédiatement mais je prends un peu le temps de parler avec lui avant de l'y envoyer. Dès qu'on ma posé sur son crâne, j'ai dû me retenir, pour ne pas le blesser, mais je l'aurais envoyé volontiers sous la douche ! »

* * *

**Fred Weasley : **

« C'est un peu radical mais ça tombait bien : personne n'arrivait à nous différencier. »

* * *

**Gilderoy Lockhart : **

« Severus ? Rogue ? Non, je ne vois pas. Il veut un de mes autographes, c'est ça ? »

* * *

**Sectumsempra : **

« Papa ! »

* * *

**Pomona Chourave : **

« Il ne voyait en moi qu'une armoire à ingrédient. »

* * *

**Always : **

« En tant que sponsor principal de Severus Rogue, je suis assez satisfait. Beaucoup de sang a coulé grâce à lui et il nous a cité au moment le plus opportun, sans oublier de suivre notre slogan : bien vivre ses règles. »

* * *

_A coup sûr ces missives ont été écrites par des fripouilles qui n'avaient à cœur que de me faire perdre mon temps._

_Ma boite m'Owl est toujours ouverte pour vos avis,_

**Arthur Labinocle.**

* * *

**Note d'auteure : **

_Et voilà !_

_Au cas où, petite explication : Quirrel qualifie Severus de poète par rapport à l'énigme énoncée dans le tome 1 qui est en vers._

_Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ^^_


End file.
